


【宜嘉】不会下雪的城市

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #如果可以，请在我心上飘雪##愿有人分享你独特的孤独##年龄差加大，年上8岁##孤单社畜&精力充沛大学生#
Kudos: 6





	【宜嘉】不会下雪的城市

S市的冬天总是冷的，风大又潮湿。

段宜恩裹紧大衣，寒风还是顺着领口袖口钻进来，被冰住的神经钝的麻木，街边的小店都在放着相似的音乐，路旁的树挂上了漂亮的灯球。

原来今天是平安夜

明天就是圣诞节了...

又是一年圣诞，可对段宜恩这样的人来说，是再普通不过的周三，兴许部门里面的年轻人还会跟自己申请节日早些下班。

踩着夜色与月色应着的音乐喷泉，段宜恩走向自家公寓，这是他上个月才贷款买的房子，面积够大交通方便，值得段宜恩花上15年完全拥有它。

尤其是邻居们都是附近CBD的高级职员，同自己一样早出晚归，安静又疏离。是这所快又乱的都市，留给他最缓慢安静的地方。

“啊”被人从后面撞了个踉跄，不重，刚好唤回段宜恩游走的神经，还不等他有反应，“肇事者”先惊呼起来——

“好痛哦”那人从地面往上看，还不及膝，抱怨又来，“大叔，侬走的好慢”方言说的快，那些坚硬的字节黏融在一起，软糯灵动。

还不到30岁的段宜恩瞬间无奈，这是撞到了个高中生么。

小人揉着肩膀看向段宜恩的眼睛，本来就大的眼睛瞪得更圆，像是发现什么有趣的事，笑得甜蜜又狡黠：“抱歉，我太着急啦”

故意地往段宜恩身旁靠，“我请你当作赔罪好不好”还侧伸着手以示友好。

段宜恩本想拒绝，今天是平安夜，有理智的成年人都应该避免去人堆里拥挤。但面前这人像是看出了段宜恩的拒绝，伸直手臂勾住段宜恩的小臂，眼神里写满了少年的难以拒绝的神采，那种全心全意地望着一个人的，年轻又纯净的眼神...

段宜恩沉闭的心门像是被叩开一道缝，那些苦的咸的，属于青春的，少年心事，也被眼前这个人引出端倪，被生活磨去的感觉神经末梢重新勾连，晕眩到失真地呼吸感。

“好”

穿着整齐的正装提着公文包的段宜恩突兀的站在酒吧门口，还在想当时为什么要答应这个孩子。

“我说了——很好玩吧”男孩趴在段宜恩的肩头冲他喊，舞池里到处都是贴着扭动的人，他们的距离并不奇怪，

“什么？”嘈杂的音乐让段宜恩听不清男孩的话，只能看到他丰润的嘴唇，一张一合间藏在两排洁白的牙齿里红软的小舌头，还有着暧昧的距离和音乐，穿西裤真是很糟糕。

男孩解围似的把他拉到吧台，“你的衣服太紧了，都放不开”一边示意酒保来一杯double马提尼，一边动手帮段宜恩将袖口挽上去，“刚刚看你穿的这么规整，没想到你长得这么年轻，以后我就叫你哥吧”

接过酒保递过的酒，段宜恩掩饰地喝了一口，“我本来就不太会这些，让你扫兴了”

男孩眯眼看着他，舌尖将脸颊顶出一个小角，眼见一杯酒见了底，拉着他又晃到舞池，“那才有的玩”

段宜恩喝的急了，灯光晃得他眼神涣散，眼前小人儿摇着的手就更显得诱惑又动人，手臂扭动着像两条交叠起舞的美人蛇，顺着划过自己的喉结，像是伊甸园里象征罪恶的苹果。

就是再迟钝也感受到其中深意，段宜恩搭着肩膀将两人距离拉远。男孩却挣扎着又靠过来，趁着歌曲短暂间隙说，“哥，我有点口渴”

段宜恩想着去吧台给他点一杯冰可乐，尽一些长辈的任务，谁知被小孩搂着胳臂吻上来，好像真的很小孩子，青涩地拿舌头舔了他的嘴唇，就老老实实地贴着。

可那温热的触感让段宜恩沦陷，在周边小范围的人欢呼下，段宜恩伸手捧住男孩的脸，追着刚刚就肖想的小舌头，在男孩嘴里搅动着，直吻得男孩喘不过气。

看着散落一地的衣服，段宜恩揉着宿醉后跳动明显的太阳穴，到底怎么会变成这样呢。

男孩好像温顺地被自己领回了家，两个人拥吻地躺到了床上，男孩不同于夜店的热烈，缓慢地转着手臂教段宜恩刚刚他的舞，像是天鹅交颈一般缠绵，扭过头又吻了段宜恩的嘴角“哥哥，你真的好帅”

自己便俯身上去，从帽衫里剥出男孩干净的细腻肌体，是酒精又不是酒精，段宜恩吮着男孩每一寸肌肤，温柔又笨拙，好像为了方便进入还把男孩的腿折起来压到胸前，也不知道压疼了没有。

浴室的水声久到有些离谱，段宜恩连忙进去查看，发现小孩累的合眼躺在浴缸里，拿起自己的浴袍将他裹着抱出来。

男孩在晃动的过程中醒了，双肘撑起自己向段宜恩索吻，像是嗷嗷待哺的小鸟，直到两个人又缠抱在一起，男孩暖白的肌肤在男人的手里满的都溢出来的时候，段宜恩才如梦初醒般地问——

“你有18岁么？”

两个人皆是一愣。

男孩笑着说，“哥，你不觉得现在说有些晚了么”像是不捉弄他了似的，“我叫王嘉尔，今年20岁，在x大读书，哥你呢？”

“段宜恩，28岁，我就是普通上班族啊”

“哥这么帅，一点也不普通啊”反正看到男人的脸，王嘉尔就很心动了，伸手盖住段宜恩饱满的后背，“还有哥这里，那时候会变得很紧，顶我的时候抽动也很有力”

“..”段宜恩有些说不出来，但他还有印象，两个人都变得很快乐，眼前的光都是支离破碎又耀眼的，男孩表现的没有说出来的这么大胆，最后收着那里求自己射进去也十分可爱，真的，真的，年轻的可爱的身体。

无条件打开的，让段宜恩就此沉沦的。

这座城市的通病是冷漠寂寞淡漠。

王嘉尔离开他家里，本来享受这种安静生活的段宜恩也觉得枯燥起来。那个男孩就像是圣诞老人给他的一场美梦，梦醒了，就结束了。

周五的晚上，段宜恩照例去街角的星巴巴买周末一早的早餐，看着热闹的店面，段宜恩第一次有了在这里多坐一会儿的冲动，正处理着文件，身旁的窗子透过短暂的敲击声，看过去正是小孩不吝啬的笑脸。

王嘉尔从橱窗外哈了气，在那片白色的雾气上手指画了luv（love），像是觉得俗气，又连忙用手擦掉，走进店里。

“周末没课？”

“大人真是无趣”王嘉尔撇撇嘴，他原以为一天不见，段宜恩也能同他说说情话，可转眼就被店面雕木花玻璃门吸引住了——

“你说s市为什么很少下雪呢，那种厚重的大雪。我们坐在温暖的店面里面，外面是漫天飘雪，路人形色匆忙又有目的性，那些脏的、腐朽的全被冻在巢穴里”歪头看着段宜恩，“这才是冬天吧”

段宜恩也一直生活在温暖的地方，他说不准冬天该是什么样，28年都是如此。他从不喜欢漫无边际的假想，可是王嘉尔的话真的让他脑内生花，不自觉联想起两人在雪地上玩闹的场面...想来就心动不已

王嘉尔握上段宜恩的手，催促他快些离开，就在他扣在男人指缝中拉他起来时，被段宜恩按在原地，压着他躲进了店内盆栽的阴影里亲吻——

“王嘉尔，我必须承认，从一开始我就鬼迷心窍了”


End file.
